


Part of Your World

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, because magic that's why - Freeform, magic and witches, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: Arista lives with a curse almost as bad as vampirism, but a hell of a lot more challenging. Especially when she catches the eye of one of Mystic Falls's most dangerous predators.





	1. Chapter 1

Arista watched as people moved around the room, her heart pounding in her ears as she spotted vaguely familiar faces. It had been so long since she had been in Mystic Falls proper, and she wanted to experience every possible moment before it would eventually end. She’d managed to get a dress just in time to attend the first day of the Founder’s celebration. Given her connection to the town, it was only fitting she be here, but she still couldn’t help but feel nervous. Pushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face, she nabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray, nose scrunching at the unfamiliar taste. The Founder’s dance was called, and she itched with the urge to join those she belonged with. As the dance began, her eye landed on a handsome man in a tuxedo, dark hair slightly ruffled by the breeze and blue eyes trained on the girl in front of him. There was something about the way he moved, the reassuring looks he was giving the girl, Arista knew immediately he wasn’t human. She glanced around, knowing how the Founders had felt about inhumans, but didn’t notice anyone who seemed to notice or care. The song came to an end, and it was clear this was the part where people would be asking questions. Finishing the shimmery liquid in her glass, she moved off, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Finding herself alone at last, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for whatever onslaught of questions was to come.

 

“Not much of a party person?” She turned quickly to see the man from before approaching her, moving with an impossible grace. It didn’t take a supernatural to see he was a predator, and immediately her mind jumped to Mystic Falls’ infamous vampire problem. He gave her a charming smile, and she had to force herself to give on of her own.

 

“I’m not fond of being interrogated.” He nodded, looking out around their surroundings.

 

“I can understand that, I guess. It’s almost like a terrible family reunion.” He chuckled to himself, turning those blue eyes back to her own green ones. He had an allure, something that seemed to pull her in, and she did her best to shake the feeling off. Glancing away, she fiddled with her skirt.

 

“I suppose it is. For some more than others.” Her eyes found her last remaining family member moving amongst the crowd, smiling and greeting people. His gaze followed hers and he made a sound in his throat.

 

“Been awhile since you’ve visited?” She nodded slowly, a bitter smile on her face at the thought of everything she had missed out on.

 

“You could say that.” There was silence between them for a time as they watched the people mingle, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he had singled her out for a more nefarious reason. Just as he turned to speak with her again, a feminine voice called out, drawing his attention away. Seeing the opportunity, she slipped away, heading back to the place she’d been forced to call home for over a century now. The falls were a beautiful feature of the town, but one that tended to bring too much attention. A part of Arista wondered if that was the very reason this place had been chosen for her. Though she had a few more hours, she thought it best to get the conversion over with, so as not to put off the pain. Still, there was a part of her that didn’t want to have to change anymore, to never have to worry about the pain. With a mental shake, she slipped behind her usual cover, taking the dress off and stashing it before moving to slip into the water. She hissed as she felt her legs fusing back together, and though the process only took a couple minutes, it seemed to stretch forever. Soon, she was comfortable again, surrounded by cold water and the sound of the crashing falls. She sighed, moving to sit on a rock closer to the edge, trailing a hand through the murky water around her, the man Damon floating through her thoughts. When the witch had laid this curse, she hadn’t mentioned whether or not vampires were still a threat. As the sun began to sink in the sky, so did she, heading deep into the darkened depths to spend the rest of her night alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Arista decided to wander into town again. The festivities for the Founders and their families would be going on for days, though in truth she never wanted it to end. No one really questioned her arrival to such a small town this way, just assuming she was someone’s distant relative. While it wasn’t far from the truth, she wasn’t sure how she would explain being a cousin of the Gilbert line. As it was, it appeared the Gilbert kids had enough to worry about. Wandering among the people, she couldn’t help but smile, the joy of having legs again and using them for more than wandering the forest flooding through her. So caught up in her elation, she ran smack into the back of someone, gasping as she fell onto her rear.

 

“Oh! Hey, you okay?” She looked up to see a man who looked vaguely familiar, with hair she could only describe as floofy and a worried look. Noddidng, she took his offered hand, giving her own sheepish smile. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I should have been paying more attention.” He easily pulled her back to her feet, making sure she was steady before releasing her.

 

“No harm done.” He gave his own smile, and Arista relaxed just a bit. Nothing terrible had happened for interacting with someone at the event; perhaps today would go as well as the day before.

 

“Ah, brother!” The voice was instantly recognizable and she couldn’t help but tense a bit. The other man’s smile seemed to falter a bit as he gave her a look that told her he was now onto her. Damon stepped into view, a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. “You found my friend! Thanks Stefan, I can take it from here.” Stefan looked up at the older man, clearly hesitant to leave the two of them. “I’m pretty sure Elena is looking for you anyway.” That seemed to convince him, and he turned back to give her a reassuring smile, almost like he knew how weird this all was.

 

“It was nice meeting you, miss. If you’ll excuse me…” He wandered off, and she noted his more formal language. It was likely he was a vampire as well, but he seemed less predatory as his brother and others she’d heard about. She wasn’t sure if that made him more or less dangerous.

 

“Good to see you again.” Arista turned back to Damon, noting the smirk hadn’t fallen yet. She was aware of the fact they were surrounded by people. At least for now, she could relax.

 

“And you, Damon.” He arched a brow. “It’s hard not to notice a name when someone shouts it across a party.” He gave a chuckle, nodding.

 

“I suppose not. Mind giving me yours?” Though she opened her mouth to freely tell him, it seemed to catch in her throat. What if he started asking around for her? What if he realized she should have died ages ago? Would he hunt her down, confront her as a threat to his territory? It was clear he was becoming a bit impatient as she tried to fight down the swelling panic. “It’s just a name. Not like I’m asking for your social security.” That was apparently a joke, judging by the return of his smirk, but it went way over her head. Clearing her throat and shoving her worries away, she decided to take a chance for the first time in over one hundred years.

 

“Arista.” He nodded, offering a hand. Slowly, she took it in hers, surprised when his grip was gentle against her own. His smirk seemed to melt a bit, a hint of a genuine smile peeking through. She gave her own smile, giving his hand one shake before pulling it away. His fingers kept contact with her skin until the last possible moment, sending a shiver clear up her spine. If it was all a hunting tactic, she could see how it would be effective.

 

“Nice to meet you, Arista. So, which Founding Family are you from?” She blinked, heart racing. He arched a brow, and she realized he could probably hear it.

 

“Oh, um...I’m not. Not directly, anyway.” She did her best to play it off as nothing. “My family is from Mystic Falls, but nothing so special as a Founding Family.” He nodded, seeming to think over what she had said. It wasn’t technically untrue; she wasn’t a Gilbert directly, after all, just a cousin. Still, the fear of being called out on her heritage had her itching to escape, and she glanced past him. As if sensing she may disappear again, he took her arm in hand.

 

“Well, allow me to introduce you to some fun people.” There was something smug about his voice, and Arista wondered if he would takee her to some sort of vampire’s nest. Instead, he led her to a group of what looked to be students, and she instantly recognized the Gilbert boy among them. Stefan and who she assumed was Elena sat nearby, each giving her surprised looks, and a blonde and a dark colored girl gave her skeptical looks. “Everyone, this is Arista. You know, the girl from yesterday.” Realization colored everyone’s eyes, though the two girls still seemed a bit skeptical. Arista glanced at Damon, surprised he’d bothered to tell them about their little two minute meeting. They all gave her various greetings. For a few hours, she stayed with the group, noting how quick they were to accept her. At least, it certainly seemed that way; they were friendly and courteous, more than she could have hoped for when she had first set on this endeavor. She felt the beginning of the sun setting before she saw it, a tingling starting in her legs.

 

“I’m sorry you guys but I have to go.” She stood, noting a few of the guys, including Stefan and Damon, stood with her.

 

“Really? They’re doing a movie tonight, you could sit with us.” The blonde, whom Arista had learned was called Caroline, seemed to be pouting, but Arista simply gave her a small smile.

 

“Really. I’m sorry. I promise we’ll hang out another time.” She began to back away, giving a wave before turning and hurrying off through the crowds that still milled around town. It wasn’t until she reached the edge of town that she realized she was being followed. She huffed, knowing she didn’t have the time to wander the woods and get her pursuer lost, so instead she picked up her pace. As soon as she hit the tree line, she was sprinting, faster than a standard human would be able to keep track of. As soon as she saw the water, she bee-lined for it, diving headfirst into the freezing water. Biting her lip as the transformation started, she swam deeper, ignoring the pain as she tried to figure out which of her new friends had tried to follow her home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Arista thought it best to stay by the water, keeping her tail under to avoid to the continual pain of changing. It was a few days of laziness, with her basking in the sunlight and working to get rid of her stress from the last few days. It was working, letting the warmth seep into her skin. A snap of a branch in the distance had her on high alert, and she stared off into the trees. Another snap, and she dove into the water, swimming behind a rock and peeking out. It took a few more minutes, but Damon stepped through the trees and she wanted to curse. She wasn’t sure what his deal was, but he was beginning to grate on her nerves. Leave it to a vampire to not want to leave well enough alone. He began to poke around the underbrush, obviously looking for something, before coming to the edge of the water. Looking up at the falls, it appeared he was thinking about something rather hard before he whipped off his leather jacket. Hanging it on a tree, he bent to pull his boots off. It wasn’t until he began to pull his t-shirt off that she realized his intentions and panicked a bit, going back under the water and swimming behind the falls. Beyond the roar of water, she heard a splash, and she waited with her breath held. Hopefully, the sound of the water would mask her racing heartbeat, though she couldn’t seem to slow it either. It was quiet for a few moments, and her eyes darted to any shadow that moved past the water. Without warning, a set of hands grabbed her waist just above her tail and she yelped, trying to swim away. There was a small gasp behind her, and the hands tightened their grip.

 

“Calm down, will ya?” Damon’s voice sounded in her ear behind her, and she slumped in defeat. Whatever had made her think she could keep a vampire at bay, she was sorely mistaken. He seemed to accept her surrender, his grip loosening just a bit. A spark of hope lit inside her as she realized if she could escape, she could probably swim down river and escape him. “So, Arista, missed you the last few days. Can’t help but feel like you may be avoiding me.” He sounded so smug and she decided to test how much moving room she had. Turning, she shifted to face him, letting him hold her up rather than tread. Up close, he was far more attractive, especially soaked through and shirtless. 

 

“What are you doing here, Damon?” Her voice shook more than she would have like, and his smile seemed to falter a bit. His hands slid around her waist, holding her up around her entire middle.

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to freak you out. Just don’t get why you felt like you had to hide from me.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” He gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure as long as my heart is beating, I’m a tasty treat to someone like you, right?” He shook his head slowly, letting out a breath.

 

“Of course it’s always about that.” He sounded annoyed at the idea, and she took the distraction as an opportunity to wiggle away, putting some distance between them. He gave her a look that practically screamed that she was being childish, and she crossed her arms defensively. “I’m not going to eat you, idiot. I was just curious.”

 

“So you stalked me?” She rolled her eyes, looking down at the water and sitting on a nearby rock. She felt the water ripple as he moved closer to her.

 

“I mean, when you put it like that, it sounds creepy and weird.” It was obvious he was trying to get her to smile, his tone full of sarcastic humor. “Wouldn’t you be curious about a mysterious girl who keeps disappearing on you?” 

 

“I guess. Still, I wish you’d gone about this a bit more...normally…” She glanced up to see he was closer than she’d thought, looking down at her with an indulgent smile.

 

“You’re talking about normal when a vampire and a mermaid are involved? Seriously?” Arista huffed at him, and that seemed to amuse him even more. “I have to say, you’re the first mermaid I’ve ever met.”

 

“Me too. Good to know we share something in common.” Damon moved even closer, the ripples causing tiny wave breaks against her skin. She looked up at him, noting the questions swirling in his gaze. “Alright, how about tonight is honesty night? Any question answered, from both of us, and then come sunrise we part ways.”

 

“And what if I don’t want to part ways?” His eyes were intense, the blue somehow shining in the fading light of the tiny cavern they had found themselves in. His face was closer to her than she remembered it being, and her breath caught in her throat. There was a lasting silence between them for only a few moments that felt like they stretched into eternity before she finally found her voice again.

 

“Then stay.” There was a triumph in his eyes, and she knew she needed to back all of this up before something stupid happened. Clearing her throat, she shifted away a bit, dropping her gaze to his chest. “But, if you stay, you’ll have to sleep on rocks.” She felt the air hit her face as he chuckled, and he leaned away. 

 

“Alright, so honesty hour. You want to start, or should I?” Smiling, Arista nodded for him to start. “Why are you here?”

 

“Because this is where I was left.” He nodded slowly, and gestured for her to ask her question.

 

“Why aren’t you going to kill me?” Rolling his eyes, he moved to sit next to her.

 

“I like you. If I kill people I like, who will I follow around and complain to?” She gave a laugh to that, shaking her head. They continued on for a good length of the night, until Arista was yawning and Damon was guiding her to the area she slept in. He made a passing comment about sleeping on rocks, though she had done her best to make it comfortable, and as she drifted off she could swear she felt him brush a hand along her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Arista woke early the next morning to the pain in her legs as her tail disappeared. Shuffling out of the cave, she found a set of clothing and pulled them on, yawning and stretching as she looked around bleary-eyed. Damon seemed to have left long ago, causing a strange twinge of disappointment in her chest. Shaking herself mentally, she went through her daily ritual, focusing on her plans for the day rather than the man she wished was still with her. He hadn’t asked the questions she had expected, focusing instead on learning more about her personally. She’d tried to do the same, keeping the vampire questions to herself. As long as he wasn’t looking to kill her anytime soon, she was happy.

“Morning.” Giving a small scream, she jumped and spun, looking up at a smirking Damon. He held a travel tray with two cups and had a bag in hand. “I brought breakfast.”

“Do you get some sort of weird joy out of scaring girls?” He offered her a cup, leading her towards a log to sit on. She gave the cup a sniff before sipping, finding a hot sweet beverage. 

“Just you. Got you a cappuccino, wasn’t sure what kind of coffee you would like.” In truth, she hadn’t had coffee in ages, and the sweetness of the drink was perfectly fine with her. “I also brought breakfast.” She arched a brow as he set the bag in her lap.

“Okay, what’s going on?” At his confused look, she gestured to the gifts. “You don’t immediately strike me as someone who showers with weird food gifts, so what’s wrong? Did I miss something?”

“I figured, given your life so far, you didn’t get out much.” He seemed defensive now, and she instantly felt bad. She’d been raised to accept compliments and gifts without complaint. Setting the cup down, she turned to face him fully. 

“I’m sorry. Thank you for bringing these.” He looked shocked by her apology, and she distracted herself with the bag. Inside appeared to be a pastry, and the smell coming from the warm dough had her mouth watering. “What are they?”

“Croissants. A kind of French thing, pretty good.” She pulled one out, sniffing again and smiling before taking a small bite. It was flaky, and she glanced down at the crumbs that now littered her chest and lap. Carefully, she brushed them off, listening to Damon chuckle at her actions.

“I take it you don’t eat much?” She shrugged, taking another bite. Arista wasn’t so rude that she would talk while eating, but it was so good she didn’t want to stop and talk. The few times she managed to get food in the past, she always made sure she savored it, not knowing when her next escape would be. “So, how exactly do you live?” She thought about that for a few moments, finishing the pastry before answering.

“I’m not entirely sure. I just...exist, I guess.” Damon opened his mouth, but a ringing sounded interrupted him, drawing his attention away. As he talked on a phone, she took the opportunity to finish the other croissant, sipping the drink in between. As the call ended, she folded the bag, waiting patiently.

“Wanna take a trip today?” She blinked up at him as he stood.

“Where?” Slowly, she stood with him, allowing him to lead her off through the tree line. She wasn’t entirely sure where they were going, but he’d already said he wouldn’t kill her, and somehow she knew he would keep his word. He may come across as an asshole, but she was fairly sure there was a good man at his heart.

“My place. My brother called, said he needed me to come back.” He glanced at her as they exited the forest, approaching a blue car. He opened her door for her, waiting until she’d settled into the seat to shut the door for her, hurrying to the driver’s side. “I don’t see why I can’t accommodate him and still visit with you.” He smirked as they drove off into town, heading for the other side. It was a mostly quiet ride, with her finishing her drink just as they pulled up. It was a large house, with topiaries and trellis’. Damon opened her door for her again, walking her inside but quickly leaving her side to wander in deeper. She hesitated, unsure if she was supposed to follow along behind him, holding the cup tightly in her hand. After a few moments, Damon’s head poked around the corner, giving her a look. “Coming?” She nodded, hurrying towards him and following him into a lush living room. At his nod, she took a seat on one of the couches, setting her cup carefully on the table. Stefan and Elena sat across from her, giving her curious looks.

“Um, hello again.” She gave a small smile and a wave, which Stefan easily returned. Elena gave her own nod, looking to Damon.

“This isn’t really a show and tell situation, Damon.” She sounded upset and Arista glanced at the older man. He had that smirk in place, looking down at Elena. As he opened his mouth to reply, Arista cut in.

“My apologies. If it’s alright with you, I’ll simply explore while you talk.” Stefan nodded and she slipped away to the hall before Damon could protest. Alone now, she decided to start upstairs, hoping whatever serious conversation they were having would be done by the time she made it down. There seemed to be endless doors upstairs, and cursory peeks showed most to be rather large bedrooms. Briefly, she felt a flash of jealousy, realizing just how long it had been since she’d stayed in a bed. One particular room drew her in, and she wandered slowly around the suite. There were bookshelves and a massive bed, as well as a couch and chairs. Making her way to a desk, she found a crystal decanter full of some sort of amber liquid and what looked like a journal. She ran her fingers over the worn leather cover, slowly opening to a random page.

“Not polite to snoop.” Her head snapped up to see Damon smirking in the doorway. With a sheepish smile, Arista tucked her hands behind her back as he walked in. “If you wanted to see my bedroom, all you had to do was ask.” Knowing she was blushing, she moved from behind the desk quickly.

“I didn’t know this one was yours. I was just...looking around.” He stepped closer, nodding. “I promise, I wasn’t trying to find all your dark secrets.” She gave her own smile and he chuckled.

“Good to know. What about this room just drew you in then, if not me?” She took it as a good sign that he hadn’t removed her and nodded towards the bed.

“I miss having a bed.” Her voice was quiet, and he looked towards the massive bed against one wall. Without warning, she found herself flying through the air and landing in the middle of the soft mattress, bouncing slightly. Damon was laughing from next to the bed, prompting her own smile. “Really?”

“Really. No reason you shouldn’t enjoy the little things.” He jumped up and landed next to her, staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at him before looking up as well, admiring the carvings in the wood. “When’s the last time you had a bed?” Arista opened her mouth to answer before flinching, a sharp pain spreading through her legs. She looked towards the window, noting the sun setting and cursing the approach of winter as the days grew shorter. Getting up quickly, she started for the door, collapsing with a short cry as another spasm of pain shot through her legs. “Arista?!”

“Water!” She did her best to get back up, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of pain crashed over her. Taking in a shuddering breath, she clung to Damon and he picked her up, too focused on the pain to notice where he was taking her. He set her down on a cool tile floor, and she pressed her face to it to avoid the pain. The waves began to grow closer together, and she made a mental note never to let herself get this far again. Without warning, she was back in Damon’s arms and he walked them both into the oversized tub. The pain faded just a bit but continued until her tail rested in his arms. She sighed, resting her head on Damon’s shoulder as her breathing went back to normal.

“Better?” She nodded just a bit, not wanting to move now that she could relax. “Should...I get you back?”

“Now that my tail is back, and the sun is down, I can’t be out of water for too long.” He nodded as well, sighing but not letting her go yet. The warmth of the water was soothing to her tail and she gave her own sigh. “You can go. I’m definitely feeling better now.” Slowly, he set her down on the bottom of the tub. “Besides, I really don’t want Elena or Stefan to know just yet.”

“Whatever. I guess I’ll leave you to the tub. Shout if you need anything.” She gave him a tired smile as he climbed out, his clothes clinging to him and draining water onto the floor. As he disappeared around the corner, and settled in, letting herself drift off to sleep comfortably for the first time in ages.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning brought confusion as Arista looked around a strange bathroom with bleary eyes. The water had gone cold in the tub ages ago, and she carefully began to pull herself up and out of the deep soaking tub. She managed to slide to the floor carefully enough, noting a towel and stack of clean clothing on a counter nearby. Once she was sure she was presentable, she stepped back into the bedroom, surprised to see how early it was and Damon still in bed. Hesitating, she glanced towards the door, noting it was closed now. There was a small chance she could go downstairs without waking him. Creeping along as quietly as she could, she was immensely grateful the door didn’t squeak. She made it down to the front room again, looking around before deciding to simply sit and wait for one of the brothers. Scooping up a nearby book and settling in on one of the couches to read.

“You’re still here.” Arista had gotten deep into the story, and so the voice at the doorway gave her a start. Damon was standing there with a surprised look on his face, and she briefly wondered if she should have tried to go home. Standing, she set the book aside, clasping her hands in front of her.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to overstay my welcome.” Damon’s brow furrowed and she ducked her head, hurrying past him for the door.

“Whoa, whoa, that wasn’t what I meant.” He caught her arm, turning her to face him. They shared a confused look, though neither moved away from the other. “I was just surprised, that’s all. Figured you would have bolted a lot sooner.” His hand slid down her arm, though it stopped at her wrist and didn’t quite let go.

“Well, I am a ways from home.” Realizing how close they had become, Arista cleared her throat and took a step back, lessons from her girlhood coming to the surface. “Thank you, for allowing me to stay the night, however.” Damon’s hand had fallen from her wrist to his side. He nodded, seeing to mentally gather himself as well.

“You’re welcome.” There was a moment of tense silence. “Are you, uh, hungry?” Arista nodded, a small smile on her face.

“A bit, yes. I wasn’t sure where the kitchen was, and this home is large enough to get lost in. they shared a chuckle as he began to lead her deeper into the house, entering a massive kitchen and waving a hand to a stool nearby for her to sit on. She watched as he worked through the steps to make pancakes, trying to commit as much of it to memory as possible.

“Sleep well?” She was brought from her reverie by his voice yet again, and she briefly wondered if she would always lose herself around him. He glanced up at her, and she realized she hadn’t yet answered.

“I did, yes. Did you?” She’d seen him sprawled in his bed not long ago, but she knew better than most that it didn’t mean anything. He simply nodded, focusing on his work, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

“Morning Damon.” Arista turned to see Elena and Stefan walking in. Elena looked at Arista in surprise, while Stefan seemed to have his gaze focused on his brother. “Arista...did you stay here last night?” Panic began to fill Arista and she glanced to Damon for help. His usual smirk was in place as he continued to stack pancakes, looking to Elena.

“Arista hasn’t stayed in so fancy a place in a long time. I let her stay in one of the guest rooms as a treat.” She turned and gave what she hoped was a convincing smile and a nod.

“It was very kind of him to let me stay. I apologize if that wasn’t okay with the two of you as well.” Stefan gave a shrug and a small smile, though Elena still had a wary look about her. The two left for school shortly after, and Arista slumped a bit in her seat. Turning to Damon, she was surprised to see a stack of pancakes on a plate just in front of her, syrup already poured and fork ready. He’d even grabbed her a glass of orange juice and she couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you. You’ve been very considerate, but I think perhaps I will have to stay at my...home from now on.” She knew instantly that he’d caught her hesitation. He sat next to her, a glass with something red she didn’t need to taste to identify.

“Why? My bathtub is a thousand times more comfortable than that cave.” She focused on her food, taking a bite and being momentarily distracted by the flavor. Taking a couple more, she let herself think over all the options. Staying here would be lovely, but it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out what she was. She knew it was silly to worry about, giving the brothers were vampires, but given how kind the two of them had been she couldn’t imagine her identity outing theirs as well.

“It’s just for the best. Besides, my cave is more than comfortable, thank you.” Arista gave him a smile, though he didn’t quite return it. They ate in silence before Damon was pulling on a leather jacket and scooping up a set of keys. Her heart in her throat, she hadn’t realized he would take her back so quickly.

“Need a jacket?” She replied with a shake of her head, and he arched a brow. “Fairly sure it’s frosty this morning.”

“I haven’t had a jacket this long.” Arista shrugged, already heading for the door. He followed, and they sped off in his car. He didn’t immediately head back towards the falls, instead making a few stops to get her a few things. She’d attempted to protest at first, but he’d insisted, saying it was ridiculous for her to live in quite so primitive a manner. She’d finally conceded, and she made a note to find a way to repay him for all of this. They were back long before sundown, much to her relief, and she showed him a less wet way into the cave. He set her new items down nearby on a dry rock before facing her again.

“You know, we don’t mind if you stay with us.” He’d been trying to convince her all day and it was the one thing she put her foot down on. With a small smile, Arista shook her head. “Fine. Here.” He handed her a phone that looked just like his, and she did her best to keep her smile. “It’s water resistant. Call if you need anything, alright?” Nodding, she set it carefully off to one side, eager and nervous to fiddle with this piece of technology. She hadn’t used anything like it in her life.

“Thank you, Damon.” He nodded again and exited, leaving Arista to organize her new things.

“Well well.” With a gasp at the feminine voice, Arista spun to see her. “I see you haven’t quite learned your lesson.” The witch Elizabeth stood nearby, smirking at the younger woman. Arista swallowed, clutching the phone in her hand and watching the witch carefully. She hadn’t aged much over the century that had past; her complexion was still creamy and clear, her dark hair having been cropped short in a more modern fashion.

“What are you doing here?” Elizabeth stepped towards Arista, who matched it with an automatic step back.

“I came to check on you, of course. And…” Her eyes flashed dangerously as the smirk grew. “To make you an offer.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was spent with Damon, and Arista agonized over the deal she’d struck the night before. She didn’t have much time, after all, but something like this required a finesse she hadn’t used in ages. If Damon noticed her distant looks and worried gaze, he hadn’t said anything, instead bringing her to spend time with his friends. A part of her thought maybe he was showing her off, but another, stronger part insisted that he likely saw her in the same light as the others. Arista also noticed how the attention he gave Elena was different from almost everyone else; it was more like a schoolboy and his crush than a grown man. Still, she remained quiet, knowing she was wasting precious time but too scared to act on anything yet. When she'd gotten a free moment, she had pulled Caroline and Bonnie aside, hoping to confide in the girls she’d come to think of as friends.

“Please, you must promise not to tell another soul what I am about to tell you.” Though both had curious glints in their eyes, Arista could tell their agreement to her terms was sincere. Quickly and in hushed tones, she explained to them what she was and the predicament she found herself in, relieved when they seemed to already know of the supernatural. Bonnie herself was a witch from a line Arista recognized.

“Well, you have to tell Damon. He’ll understand, I’m sure.” Caroline looked so concerned that it touched the older woman and she gave a soft smile even as she shook her head.

“If Damon learns the truth before my time is up, then everything I hold dear is forfeit.” Both girls frowned, but Bonnie was the first to speak up.

“I’ll check with my grandma. Surely there’s a way we can reverse this for you.” 

“What kind of cold bitch makes someone face that kind of choice?” Caroline seemed to be absolutely fuming over the unfair hand Arista had been dealt and it nearly drove Arista to tears.

“The kind who envies a girl’s love so much she condemns her to eternity alone.” There was silence at the declaration before Arista suddenly found herself being pulled into Caroline’s arms. The hug was tight and Arista gave as tight as she received.

“We’ll find a way to fix this. I promise.” Bonnie was solemn in her vow and Arista nodded. Having another witch to help with the issue would be invaluable, and she could use all the help she could get.

“Thank you, both of you. You’re very kind.” With a last shared smile, they returned to the group, with Elena and the boys all giving them curious looks. Caroline managed to distract the group before questions could be asked, but Arista could feel two sets of eyes on her the rest of the day. Two hours before sundown, Damon was driving back towards the Salvatore house, intent to give her some gift or another, and she decided it was the best time to approach the subject.

“Damon, may I ask a favor?”

“Shoot.” His gaze stayed trained on the road, and she was grateful. It hadn’t taken her long to realize just how perceptive the vampire could be, and if he pressed her hard enough about her request, she’d likely tell him everything.

“May I stay at the boarding house?” Now his eyes did flick to her in surprise before he covered it with one of his usual smirks.

“I thought my tub wasn’t as comfortable as your cave?” His tone was teasing and she shook her head.

“I never actually said that. And I was thinking maybe...I could get one of the spare rooms? With a bed?”

“I thought you couldn’t be away from water with that tail of yours?” Now he sounded suspicious and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Looking out the windshield, she did her best to keep her voice even.

“I don’t think I’ll have a tail tonight.” She could practically feel the doubt and shock roll off of him.

“Why not? Some sort of special gift you forgot to mention?” They were nearing the house and she knew she would need to finish this.

“It didn’t appear last night.” That part wasn’t entirely a lie; Elizabeth had given her the legs just before the tail had set in. “I’m hoping...Maybe the witch’s magic is finally wearing off.” There was silence from the driver’s seat and she refrained from checking his reaction.

“And if you’re wrong?” His voice was softer now and he almost sounded worried. A small flare of hope blossomed in her chest.

“Then I suppose I will be awfully uncomfortable until I can get in the nearest bathtub.” Arista did her best to make her tone sound like a joke. There was no easy chuckle from him, however.

“This sounds awful risky.” They pulled into the drive and he shut the car off, turning to face her fully. There was a faint hint of concern in his gaze that he was clearly trying to hide, and she gave her most convincing smile.

“I trust that you won’t let anything happen to me, Damon.” He blinked, seeming surprised by her trust even as she prayed that he would accept. When he finally nodded, her relief had her pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back gently and chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get inside and get you settled. Do you need anything from your...home?” They climbed out and started for the door, Arista with her gaze on her feet in embarrassment for her actions.

“No, we can get anything I need tomorrow.” He opened the door and gestured for her to enter ahead of him. 

“Sounds good. Any room preference?” They headed up the stairs and she shook her head.

“I didn’t see too many before I found yours. Whatever is most convenient for you and your brother.” With a nod, Damon led her to the room next to his, opening the door to reveal a room nearly as large as his. There was a small bookshelf and a fireplace, as well as a large bed that sat in the center. Two doors sat off to one side, likely to a bathroom and a closet, as well as a chest of drawers against one wall. Arista looked around with a growing smile, excitement filling her at the idea of living inside, if even for a short while. 

“I hope this works for you.” Damon was standing just in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She nodded, giving him a smile.

“It’s perfect.”


	7. Chapter 7

Arista could feel her time running out. She’d spent the last two days doing everything she could to convince Damon of her growing affection for him, but he seemed so ridiculously oblivious. And all the while, she watched him antagonize his brother for the relationship with Elena. When she had free time, she helped Bonnie pour over old spell books, hoping to find a solution to this problem. Sitting on Bonnie’s living room floor with a spell book, Arista jumped when she heard a chime. Digging out the phone Damon gave her, she checked her messages.

“I, uh, I have to go.” Bonnie gave her a curious look as Arista began to clean up. “Damon is here, wants me to see something.” Together, they packed the books away and Arista gave her friend a hug. “Thank you, Bonnie.”

“Anytime, Arista. We’ll get this figured out.” They parted and Arista found Damon waiting in his car outside, smirk in place. She climbed into the car and gave him her best smile.

“Where are we off to, Damon?” He sped off.

“I need your opinion on something.” She felt a small rush of excitement as he rounded a few less familiar corners. “It’s a girl thing. What do you do when you really care for someone, but you really can’t have them?” Panic rose in her chest as she worried he may have heard about the curse from someone. Automatically, she checked to make sure she still had legs, though she could feel them.

“Oh. Um, well...I guess you either have to tell them or let them out of your life.” He snorted and she worried she may have said the wrong thing.

“What good is telling her? Is she suddenly going to be mine?” He sounded so bitter and it made her heart hurt. She glanced towards him.

“Not necessarily. But, perhaps you’ll find that she returns your affections.” Arista paused, looking out the window. “If she does not, however...well, you’ll simply have to let her go.” Silence reigned over the car and she could feel him looking at her.

“You make it sound as though I have no choice.” His voice was quieter now.

“Most of us do not. Those who do are immensely lucky.” Realizing he likely wasn’t talking about her, Arista noted she may as well give up. If he already loved someone else, then her plan was for naught. Her hand itched to reach for her phone, to contact her friends and call off the efforts. Damon had fallen silent in the driver’s seat, and it wasn’t until they turned down his road that she realized they were headed back to his house. Rolling to a stop in front of the door, he turned the car off before facing her.

“Thanks for listening.” Pressing her lips together, she gave a tight smile before getting out and heading inside quickly. Stefan gave her a quick greeting that she returned before escaping to her room, pressing her back to the door as she took in a shaky breath. Pulling out her phone, she sent messages to Bonnie and Caroline letting them know the plan was off. That only gave her a few more days of freedom before everything was taken from her. In the bathroom, she ran herself a bath, filling it with the scented salts Damon had insisted on getting her. Sinking below the water, she sighed as both girls began to message her back, attempting to be encouraging and continue the quest. With a sigh, she told them both to leave it alone, giving them each a new task to focus on. It was clear they weren’t happy about it, but agreed to respect her wishes.

The next day, Arista told Damon she was busy before heading to meet with Caroline and Bonnie. Both girls gave her tight hugs when they saw her, and she did her best to keep her tears at bay.

“Now, now. It isn’t quite goodbye yet.” Pulling back, she gave her best smile. “Now, I trust you have looked into what I asked?” They both nodded, and Bonnie pulled her into the house. Sliding out a spell book, she opened to a page and pointed to the words. 

“This will keep you from getting tracked for at least a day.”

“And I found a place you can crash until...well, you know.” Caroline gave her a sympathetic look and Arista nodded.

“Thank you, both of you. I wish it hadn’t come to this.” Bonnie pulled the book away, closing it and turning to face Arista fully.

“Are you sure we can’t do anything to stop this happening?” They both looked so hopeful and concerned and Arista felt bad for her answer.

“I’m afraid not. As soon as he realizes I’m gone, please tell him.” They both nodded, though Caroline looked more annoyed now. “Nicely, if possible.”

“Of course.” They spent the rest of the days with their planning and simply hanging out, and Arista could feel her heart breaking ever more at the friendship she knew she was going to lose. She wanted to rebel, to fight back, but how could one fight something as powerful as magic? When it was finally time to part ways, Caroline gave her a ride back to the boarding house. Damon caught her at the door, smirk in place as he tugged her towards the kitchen despite her protests. Her words died on her lips as she took in the set table with candles and the meal laid out.

“Do you like it?” His voice was pitched lower now, triggering a flutter in her stomach, and she could only nod mutely. With his hands on her shoulders, he gently guided her to a table and pulled out a seat for her. “I realized you probably haven’t had a nice dinner in, well, a really long time.” He sat across from her, and she could feel tears filling her eyes at the gesture. His smile faded fast, replaced with concern as he leaned forward. “Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She waved him off as she swiped at her eyes, doing her best to put a smile on her face. “It’s just a nice gesture, that’s all.” It would be a gesture she carried in her memory for the rest of her days, even once all of this ridiculousness with Elizabeth was over. Though the concern didn’t leave his gaze, he nodded, serving her plate and his own before trying to pull her into small talk. And as she ate, she did her best to live in the moment, not wanting to miss a second of this time.


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day, Damon insisted on spending the day with her, taking her out to a local park for a picnic and walking through town simply talking. It was hard to remember that he was pining after someone else, or that in only a day Arista would be leaving his life. She did her best not to think about it when it did occur to her, instead simply enjoying the moments as they happened. She had to talk Damon out of another trip shopping, simply saying she had more than enough in her possession. They didn’t return to the boarding house until just before sunset, and Arista was quick to make her way back to her room. Most of her things were already packed and set aside; she wanted to make it easy on the boys when they eventually had to move her things out.

The morning of her departure, she rose before the sun, quietly picking up the bag she had packed the night before. As silently as she could manage, she moved to the stairs, sliding down the way she had seen on the computer to avoid any squeaky steps, before slipping out the door. Some distance away, Caroline and Bonnie waited in a car, both with worried looks on their faces. By the time the sun rose, they were long out of Mystic Falls, headed south. The girls did their best to make it an enjoyable ride, playing upbeat music Arista had never heard before and singing along. They arrived just in time; a cottage on the beach in Florida, the water practically leading right to the building. It was quiet and away from everyone; exactly what she would need. Bonnie did the spell in the living room, giving Arista her last day in peace from anyone else before they all said their goodbyes. Too soon, both girls were gone, and Arista found herself sitting in the sand with tears streaming down her face. She stayed there until long after sundown, watching the stars and moon rise above the waves. She wondered if Damon had noticed she was gone yet.

Arista’s last day was spent walking the length of the beach, simply enjoying what time she had left. Her mind would occasionally wander to her friends, how their days were going. Around noon is when she felt the first tingle in her legs, and she was relieved that someone had finally told Damon what had happened to her. Looking around the cabin one last time, she made her way to the beach, only hesitating for a moment before walking into the water. She didn’t make it far before her tail returned, leaving her sitting in the shallows and looking back at the land. With a last deep breath, she headed for the deep, intent to make the most of the rest of her life without her legs.

 

“What do you mean, she’s gone?” Damon had his usual smirk in place, but he was dangerously close to killing the witch in front of him. When he had asked Caroline if she had seen Arista, she’d given him a sympathetic look before gathering them all together.

“I mean, she’s gone. She isn’t coming back, Damon.” Bonnie was clearly in distress, but it was nothing compared to the pain Damon was feeling. He had only just begun to have Arista in his life, and now she had left. “If you calm down, I can explain it to you.” He grabbed her throat suddenly, a dark smirk on his face. As fast as he had her, Stefan separated them, staring his brother down. Bonnie was gasping, glaring at the older Salvatore.

“Damon, it’s not Bonnie’s fault.” Caroline spoke up now, giving him a dirty look. “Arista didn’t have a choice.” There was silence as everyone waited for her to continue and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “There was this witch, Elizabeth. She’s the one who forced the change on Arista to begin with.” Slowly, Damon began to redirect his anger at this unknown witch. “She found out that you had been spending time with Arista and gave her some fucked up ultimatum.” Caroline’s eyes met his own, and he noted the pain there. “She either had to convince you to love her or lose her legs forever.” Shock rocked through him and it took him a moment to respond.

“So, what, she decided to just leave? Why not tell me about it?” He knew his voice was beginning to get dangerously hysterical.

“Because the minute you were told, she would lose her legs anyway.” Bonnie’s voice was quieter, and all eyes turned to her. “And before you ask, yes, I tried to find a way to stop it from happening. I didn’t find one, but I’m trying to find a way to turn her back.”

“Wait, wait.” Now everyone turned to Stefan. “You just told us about it, though. Doesn’t that mean…?” Damon reached the conclusion just as Stefan trailed off, eyes widening. Arista no longer had her legs, simply because of him. Guilt racked through him at the idea that he had taken that from her forever.

“I have to go see her and apologize.” Damon scooped up his jacket and keys, pausing only when Bonnie’s hand landed on his arm.

“She’s not at the Falls anymore. Didn’t want to be trapped there forever.”

“Well, then where is she?” His patience was wearing thin. Bonnie and Caroline shared a look before Bonnie turned back to him.

“We can only tell you where we left her. She’s got the entire ocean to swim in now, so there’s no guarantee she’s still there.” He nodded, pulling his jacket on.

“Tell me where you took her, then. I’ll start there.” They were quick to give him the address, hoping he would be able to catch her. Even if he didn’t love her, it was clear he at least cared, and it was more than the group of them could hope for. As soon as he was gone, Stefan was finding Bonnie any old spell book he could get his hands on, even calling in a favor with the Originals in New Orleans. They would find a way to change her back for Damon’s sake; he couldn’t lose someone else.


End file.
